


A Job Well Done

by victorfrankenwhale



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Mulan (Once Upon a Time), Mulan Is A Dork, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorfrankenwhale/pseuds/victorfrankenwhale
Summary: Merida and Mulan spar together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I found this while I was looking through my notes on my iPad and thought I'd post it. I wrote it sometime last year.

Merida groaned as she fell back and hit the dirt with a loud 'thud'. Mulan had again managed to knock her down.

"You're improving, Merida, but you're still not fast enough," Mulan observed, holding her hand out to Merida. Merida accepted and grabbed onto her hand, allowing Mulan to help her stand back up. "Lets try that again. See if you can knock me down this time. Surprise me."

The red-headed princess smirked, surely thinking of something mischievous, as the two women started their exercise again. Merida was much quicker this time, making Mulan grin as the two sparred. She was clearly trying her hardest, channelling all of her strength and energy into this fight.

It took a few more tries, but Merida finally managed to best Mulan and knock her to the ground.

"Impressive," Mulan stated, staring up at Merida with a bright, admiring smile. How Mulan managed to be so beautiful yet so strong always amazed Merida. Ever since the two of them had first met.

With that thought, Merida kneeled down next to her sparring partner, looking proud of herself. Placing her hands either side of Mulan's face, Merida quickly placed a kiss on her lips, feeling her own freckled cheeks heat up with a blush.

When Merida pulled back, she noticed the slightest blush on Mulan's cheeks as well.

"What... what was that for?" Mulan asked, all confidence and strength that was previously present in her voice now gone, only to be replaced with what sounded like anxiety.

"That was my prize for finally managing to best you. I... didn't make you uncomfortable, did I?" The princess inquired, looking at her friend in concern.

Mulan averted her eyes. "No. No, you didn't."

Merida smirked. "Brilliant. If I win again, can I have another kiss?"

"I suppose you can." Mulan smiled softly.

She would surely deny it if someone asked, but Mulan may have allowed Merida to knock her over quite a few times after that. 


End file.
